Sobre lo que quiero y no puedo decir
by T-TxXxaKaRi-chanxXxT-T
Summary: cuando ya no encuentras un método de desfogarte, es mejor plasmarlo en un papel que no corre el peligro de ser leído cierto?


**Sobre lo que quiero y no puedo decir**

Intentando escribir algo decente, revolviendo entre el nudo de ideas entrelazadas fuertemente, cerrando los ojos de cuando en cuando buscando la respuesta a una pregunta no formulada. Irónica es la vida que siempre juega conmigo de la manera más cruel "odio el jodido mundo real" ¿acaso debo empezar a creer en esas palabras? Aunque tiene algo de verdad el decir que es jodido, que sólo se encarga de demostrarme lo insignificante que soy o al menos así me siento y todo por tú estúpida culpa.

Hay demasiadas cosas que lastiman mi pobre corazón encerrado en una caja de hierro reforzado para así intentar que el dolor no llegue a él, pero no soy de piedra, al fin y al cabo no ha servido de nada esa coraza que formé contra la realidad.

Hace mucho aprendí que las cosas pequeñas se pueden apreciar, lo hermoso de la naturaleza como cuando observó el ocaso en el mar; el valor de una sonrisa dedicada a una persona que quieres y el de las miradas que escriben mensajes silenciosos cuando no se necesita nada más. ¿De qué vale todo eso? Cuando nadie va a disfrutarlo contigo, cuando la persona que quieres que esté a tu lado simplemente no está.

Soy una persona débil, aunque intente esconderlo, muy egoísta, capaz de arrasar con lo que hay a mi alrededor…..tengo la vida que muchos desearían tener, al menos eso es lo que dicen tan solo con observa la superficie, mi superficie; mientras otros sólo murmuran a mis espaldas, creyendo que no los escucho, haciendo oídos sordos a sus hirientes palabras.

Siento mi corazón latir más despacio de lo normal, anda triste el pobre órgano, porque lo someto a tantas fluctuaciones emocionales que ya no sabe marcar su propio ritmo, sólo se deja llevar al igual que yo. He sido privado de tal manera de la parte mágica que todos dicen se llama amor y por culpa mía nada más, porque he tenido miedo y al final he terminado hiriendo a muchas personas importantes en mi vida, como si de un simple juego se tratase. ¿Pero tenía que pasar no?, aparecer aquel quien pudiera ponerme en mi lugar, hacerme odiarlo hasta límites desconocidos y al mismo tiempo paralizar toda reacción posible de defensa en mí, completamente frágil a tus pies, a tus ojos, a tu tacto y a tus deseos, sonriendo y sintiendo silenciosamente como se me consume el alma mientras te voy perdiendo poco a poco, mientras el tiempo se acaba y me he declarado rendido en esta batalla que no fui capaz de empezar.

¿Te has visto en un espejo?, a mis ojos eres un perfecto imbécil, pero perfecto al fin y al cabo. Tu arrogante personalidad me hace pensar que debo estar un tanto trastornado por derretirme mientras hablamos de algo insignificante o para andar haciéndome el que no sabe algo sólo para que me lo puedas explicar de manera muy muy cercana. No soporto el hecho de pensar que cualquiera a tu lado quiera saltar encima de ti como si fueras la presa a coger, que estés tan bueno no les da derecho. Me pregunto que pasa por tu mente cuando te miro a los ojos y me pierdo en ellos, cuando rozas mi piel, o cuando sonríes de manera sorpresiva ante algo sin sentido o por una tontería mía.

Ay por Dios no puedo creerlo esto ya escapa de mi racionalidad, cómo es que me alteras las hormonas, has hecho que mi inocente mente genere los pensamientos más impuros que puedan haber, sobre las mil y una forma de secuestrarte y tenerte todo mío, las incontables maneras en las que saborearía cada centímetro de esa blanca piel. Puedo imaginar mis dedos entre tus cabellos y tus manos acariciándome lentamente, sentir tus labios fríos en un posesivo beso y sentirme desnudo ante lo profundo de tu mirar. Aquellas cosas que solo son realidad cuando cierro los ojos y Morfeo me lleva en sus brazos permitiéndome por siquiera algún corto tiempo poder ser feliz.

Pero tú no eres para mí y yo no soy para ti, la leyes de la naturaleza así lo dictan, somos como el agua y el aceite sin ningún punto que nos pueda volver una perfecta emulsión, uno dentro del otro, pero ¿sabes qué? por mi la naturaleza se puede ir muy al carajo si no me deja estar contigo, total hace mucho mis días se reducen a pensar en la sutil manera en que accidentalmente me cruzaré contigo.

Estas son solo tonteras medio trágicas de mi mente divagante que necesita desfogarse, juro que si alguien lee esto la vergüenza me carcomería hasta las entrañas sobre todo si fueses tú quien precisamente descubrieras de este modo tan absurdo lo que pasa por mi mente cuando voy a tu lado y después andarás creyendo que soy un maniático sexual.

En fin ya basta de tanta cursilería de la mala, regresemos al mundo real y seguiré fingiendo que todo va bien, como siempre y por siempre tu mejor amigo.


End file.
